


I Hide It, They Don't See It

by DoomedKelpie



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, Demons, Rants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedKelpie/pseuds/DoomedKelpie
Summary: I watch as they look at me with disdain. Now that they know the truth, they treat me as if I'm some sort of maggot. It's not my fault! Do they think I asked to be born like this?
Kudos: 17





	I Hide It, They Don't See It

I watch as they look at me with disdain. Now that they know the truth, they treat me as if I’m some sort of maggot. It’s not my fault! Do they think I asked to be born like this?! Do they honestly believe I asked to be Satan’s son?! I can’t help who my father is! For Pete’s sake, I didn’t even know Satan was my father for almost my entire life! Do they think it’s easy to be called a violent demon everywhere I go for my entire life, only to find out everything people said was true? Oh, and let’s not forget that because I’m Satan’s f*cking son, demons target me constantly! Yeah, that’s really fun. They don’t know how it feels. Not to mention that the only reason they found out I’m the son of Satan is because I used my demon powers TO SAVE THEIR LIVES. I know, I must be a horrible guy for stopping that *sshole Amaimon from slaughtering them all. They all also seem to forget that Yukoi and I are F*CKING. TWINS. He’s Satan’s son too, even if he doesn’t have a tail and flames. I mean, REALLY?! Even Yukio treats me like a monster half of the time, and he’s my brother! That jerk has pointed his gun at me! I… I just… I thought we were friends. Why do I have to be treated differently just because of my father. It’s not like I side with the demons or anything. I announced that I’m going to kill Satan in front of all of them, so they should know how much I f*cking hate him. And yet, they, my ‘friends’, blame me for things I didn’t even do! I didn’t kill Konekomaru’s parents, SATAN did. I’m not the overlord of Gehenna, SATAN is. I didn’t kill the old man… Satan did. Yukio acts like I’m the one who killed him. He died protecting me, but he wouldn’t have needed to if it wasn’t for Satan. Yukio didn’t even seem to notice how I mourned his death either. All he did was accuse me of being responsible for the death of the man who I considered to be like a father to me. I might be Satan’s son, but that doesn’t mean I can’t mourn the loss of someone important to me. Even my own brother can’t see that. I feel so alone. My father figure is dead. My mother, who I never got to meet, is dead. My brother hates me. My friends hate me. Other demons want to kill me. The Catholic Church wants to execute me. My actual father is the f*cking devil. I have no one left. And yet, I have to hide how I feel. I have to hide all of my pain. It’s not like anyone would care if they knew how I felt anyway. So, what’s the point of acting upset? It won’t help anything. I might as well keep acting as I always have. Let them treat me like dog sh*t. Let them.


End file.
